The Spy Named Snow
by lion545
Summary: Evelyn Snow is on a mission to save her life, but she may have to break some hearts along the way. Is she willing to make the sacrifice? Please Read and Review. Rated T... for now.


Author's Note: I don't own the Newsies. I do own Flash, Club, Cashew, and Evelyn.

Evelyn strolled in the direction of the Brooklyn docks. She just had to do this one last thing for Flash and then it would all be over, she could finally have her life back. That's what he had promised her.

The closer she got to the Brooklyn lodging house, the more she felt sick. Her stomach seemed to shrivel up inside of her. When it came into view she felt like she was going to vomit. She got all the way up to the front steps and suddenly felt very dizzy. She stood still for a second to regain her composure and took in some deep breaths, then put her hands on her knees.

"Are you okay?" a voice sounded from behind her.

Evelyn heard the voice and snapped up letting out a small yelp. She thought she was alone. It was so early, the sun had barely risen. She flinched away from the voice as she turned around. It was a young man. He seemed genuinely concerned by the look on his face. As soon as she turned though, she was lost in his magnetic blue eyes. He wasn't very tall, but he was strikingly handsome. Evelyn's eyes went from his eyes to his lips and then focused on his bright red suspenders. She stared at him for a moment with her mouth slightly ajar. When his expression changed from concern to discomfort, something in Evelyn's brain told her to start talking. _Speak, Speak, _her mind told her.

"Um, hello, yes, I'm fine…why?" Evelyn stuttered.

The boy seemed relieved that she finally answered him. "Oh, you looked kind of pale."

"Well, what business is that of yours?" Evelyn shot back, angry that this attractive boy threw her off guard.

"Sorry, I thought you might need help," the boy spoke with a hint of surprise in his voice and a smirk on his face which Evelyn wanted to slap off.

"Well, I'm fine, now get out of my way! I need to speak to the man who runs this establishment," Evelyn ordered. The young man swiftly stepped to the side of Evelyn and allowed her to pass through, all the while maintaining that same smirk. Evelyn rolled her eyes and brushed past him.

Once inside, Evelyn saw an older woman standing at the front desk looking over some books. "Are you going to wake the boys up, Spot, or should I?" the woman spoke without even looking up from her work.

"Um, excuse me madam," Evelyn spoke politely, in a completely different tone from the way she spoke to the newsie.

The woman looked up in astonishment. "Oh, my, I'm sorry young lady I thought you were someone else. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, yes. I will need a room, madam. Do you have any available?"

The woman looked at Evelyn's lovely gray dress and the way she carried herself. She had long golden brown hair , which hung tousled in curls, and sparkling, green eyes. She was much too elegant to be a homeless child. "Oh dear, you must be lost. This is a newsboys lodging house. It's not a hotel. There is a hotel, just down the road a ways,"she answered courteously.

"No. I assure you I am not lost. I am a newsie. I will need a room here."

"_You_ are a newsie?" The woman was speechless.

"Well, can I have a room or not?" Evelyn asked, she was beginning to grow impatient.

"Of course, dear, but we do not have rooms. There are only bunks. If you stay here you will have to stay in the boys' bunk room with them."

Evelyn gulped. "The newsboys?" she asked, and her expression showed pure distaste.

"I'm afraid so, dear." The woman peered out over the rims of her glasses and waited for the young woman to turn on her heel and walk right out the front door. She didn't, however, she walked up to the desk and took out a small coin purse.

"Very well, then," Evelyn said and took out some money.

Just then the door opened and the newsie from before entered the room.

"Oh, good you are going to wake the boys?," the old woman asked.

"Yes, mam," the newsie answered and ascended the stairs. Evelyn watched him go, while the woman wrote some information into a large book she had opened up on the desk.

"Now, my name is Ms. O'Brien. What is your name dear?" Mrs. O'Brien smiled from behind her glasses.

"I'm Evelyn Snow."

Evelyn heard the newsboy yelling at the other newsies to get their lazy asses out of bed. She grimaced at his language.

"Ms. O'Brien? Is there a Spot Conlon here? I was told to ask for him."

"Oh,yes. He just went upstairs dear. He is waking the boys."

Evelyn's blood ran cold. "Oh, no," she blurted out.

"Yes, that was him. Why? What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, I just didn't think _that _was him," Evelyn said. She tried not to worry, but the dizziness was coming back.

"Do you need to sit down? You look pale?" Ms. O'Brien asked.

"Yes, thank you," Evelyn reached for the nearest chair and sat down.

She looked up to see Spot descending the stairs. He looked back and forth between her and Ms. O'Brien.

"Spot, this is our newest tenant. Evelyn Snow. Evelyn, this is Spot Conlon," Ms. O'Brien introduced them.

"You're kidding," Spot said looking at Ms. O'Brien.

"No, I'm not she says she is a newsie."

"Well, actually that's not exactly true," Evelyn interjected, "I've never actually sold newspapers."

"Have you sold anything?" Spot inquired.

"No, but that's why I was told to come to you. They said you could help me learn to sell," Evelyn's manner had changed and she was suddenly being very polite to Spot.

The newsboys began to filter down out of their room and headed out the front door. Many of them didn't even notice Evelyn and those that did gave her a strange look.

"Okay," Spot reached out and grabbed one of the younger newsies by the collar as he was rushing down the stairs and out the door.

"Cashew," he spoke, "This is Evelyn. She is going to be a newsie and she needs to learn how to sell. You are going to be her mentor, okay?"

"Sure," the young newsie's eyes got wide. Evelyn knew Spot had chosen this young newsie to embarrass her, but she pushed aside her anger and tried to be well-mannered. She stood up and walked up to Spot.

"I'd much rather have you teach me, Spot" she flirted.

"It's funny how you are nice when you need something," Spot answered back.

"Spot, you _should_ help her. Cashew needs to worry about his own papers," Mrs. O'Brien interrupted.

Spot looked at Ms. O'Brien, she so badly wanted another female in the house."Alright, Evelyn, let's go," Spot turned and headed out the door and Evelyn followed suit.

Spot bought 100 papers and Evelyn bought 20. He told her to start slow, because she was new at it. By ten thirty Spot had sold all of his papers and Evelyn had only sold three. People would pass her on the street and go to a different newsie no matter what type of ridiculous headline Spot made up for her.

As Spot handed his last paper to a patron, Evelyn made her way over to him. "Spot, I don't think I am doing this right," Evelyn complained.

"You are doing fine. Try to make up some of your own headlines," Spot brushed her off. He was clearly annoyed with her. Evelyn got angry, again. And grabbed Spot's arm to turn him around and face her. "Spot, I need help! Stop ignoring me, I'm sorry I was rude to you this morning. I am under a lot of pressure," Evelyn burst. She couldn't stand to think that she was even a failure at selling newspapers. If she couldn't do _this, _how would she ever be able to take care of herself? Spot could see tears forming in her eyes, and he didn't want to be responsible for making the new girl cry. The last time he made a girl newsie cry, she left Brooklyn and Ms. O'Brien didn't speak to him for a week.

"Okay, okay calm down," Spot said, he put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes. Evelyn felt at ease when she stared back into his eyes.

"They aren't buying papes from you because you don't look like a newsie," Spot said.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn looked down at her clothes.

"Come on, you are dressed like a princess or something," Spot said, "Tonight we will get you some clothes and you can test them out tomorrow. Okay?" Evelyn smiled about how easily impressed Spot was by her outfit.

"Alright," Evelyn felt reassured knowing that Spot was helping her. Spot aided her in selling the rest of her papers and then they headed back toward the lodging house.

"Spot," Evelyn spoke up shyly as they walked together.

"Yeah?" Spot answered.

"Do you really think I look like a princess?"

Evelyn waited outside a shabby building for Flash to show up. It was early spring and there was still a chill in the air, she shivered. A hand clasped her on the shoulder. She cried out and jumped away.

"It's just me," Flash said, to calm her down.

"Don't' scare me like that!" Evelyn yelled.

"Sorry, how did it go today? Are you a Brooklyn newsie?"

"Yes, I am," Evelyn answered and then she paused.

"And… did you talk to Spot? Did you flirt with him?"

"I barely sold any papers. I was horrible."

Flash got a livid look on his face. "You're not there to sell papers, Evelyn! You are there to get close to Spot! Now, does he like you or not?"

"I don't know. He didn't at first, but I think he does now…maybe…a little."

"Good, now you have to get close to him."

"I don't feel right about this Flash. Spot doesn't seem that bad."

"What! He ruined my life, Evelyn. He ran me out of Brooklyn, after he cheated me out of being the leader."

"He didn't cheat you out of anything Flash, he beat you!" Evelyn didn't even see it coming but Flash delivered a swift slap across her face.

"You owe me this, Evelyn. I saved your life and reputation. Now, get back there, before they start to wonder where you are!"

Evelyn nodded as she held her cheek and turned away.


End file.
